1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hardware and, more particularly, to a floor glide for furniture.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, coasters and glides for furniture legs are quite common. Coasters, also known as caster cups or furniture shoes, are typically glass, plastic, or rubber disks which are placed under the leg bottom. The coasters usually have a flat bottom so as to rest flat on the floor. The coasters act as a buffer between the legs, which are usually, small and sharp-edged, and the floor and distribute the weight of the leg over a larger area. As a result, floors and floor coverings are protected against marring, scratches, marks, dents and the like.
Glides made from plastic, such as nylon and polyethylene, or rubber or steel are applied directly to the end of furniture legs, or on the bottom edges of sides of desks or dressers, or to the bottom surfaces of file cabinets or bookcases. Typically, glides are relatively small, the size of a chair leg, and have a flat bottom. They are attached by screws, threaded stems, nails, or by press fitting the glides around the outside of legs or within the open end of hollow legs. Coasters and glides found in the prior art are not easily attached and do not permit heavier furniture to be moved readily or easily.